Snow Play
by KrysSaiyan
Summary: Something as simple and innocent as playing in the snow can be twisted in the minds of those who have been twisted themselves. 'Papa, come play in the snow' Vegeta's POV. One shot. Please R&R.


Hello all. I know, I should be working on Lost and Found… but I've always been lazy about that one, and I think I always will be. Bah.

A quick summary of this story: Something so innocent as playing in the snow can be twisted in the minds of people who have been twisted themselves. It's like seeing the world through red glasses. Blood red tinted glasses. This is about Vegeta and a young Trunks. One Shot. One Shots seem to be my forte. ^_^

            Snow Play

"Papa, come play in the snow!"

Those words… did I ever once even fathom that I would hear them? Especially directed at me? 

So much has changed so quickly… sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to keep up. I'm not even sure how all of this happened.

One moment I'm feared and hated by almost everyone in the Universe, and the next… I'm in front of my limp-haired son, in warm fluffy clothing, on a planet full of weak people, asking myself how I got there while he begs me to play in the snow with him.

So, would I have ever thought that I would end up in this situation? Hell, I didn't even know what snow _was_ until I was ten years old…

* * Flashback * * 

"Awaken."

I groan and my eyelids twitch. Not yet… just… a little while longer…

"Awaken."

My eyes finally open and I glare at the speaker imbedded in the ceiling of the pod. Damned thing.

"Awaken."

"I _am awake dammit!"_

I open the door to the pod without looking first. I climb out and am hit with just how cold it is. The armor doesn't do much to take the bite of it off.

It's then that I notice it.

A white substance is falling from the sky and covering the ground of this planet. At first I think that it's ash, but no… it's cold and dissolves when I touch it. I do not know what it is, and neither Raditz not Nappa are here for me to question. I remember then exactly who _is_ with me.

"My, my, the princeling seems confused!"

I turn my head and see Zarbon and Dodoria there, beside Frieza's hover craft that carries his carcass around everywhere. 

There are rumors I have overheard that say Zarbon and Dodoria are "playing Hanky Panky", but I do not know what is so interesting about whatever games they play. Perhaps I'll ask Nappa later…

"Oh, Mr. Zarbon, do be a little nicer to Vegeta!" Frieza reprimands him, not really meaning it.

"After all, Planet Vegeta didn't have snow. It was a desert…" He mock pouts to taunt me. 

"No snow for little Vegeta to play in!" he continues. "No snow at all! Poor prince!"

I start shaking with cold, as well as the effort to not speak. My tongue has gotten me into more trouble than I would have liked.

"Oh, Vegeta, are you unused to this kind of weather? Perhaps you should be sent to the ship,"

I bow and reply.

"No, Master Frieza. I will be fine."

But I am still shaking, and no matter how hard I try, I cannot stop it. 

"Oh, my poor little prince…" Frieza purrs and maneuvers his hover craft over to where I stand, shivering. His clawed hand reaches out and touches my face. 

It is all I can do to not flinch.

"So full of pride… it will be your downfall one day, Vegeta. I can promise you,"

He removes his hand, no longer caressing my face. He turns the hover craft around to face Zarbon and Dodoria. 

"I think that our resident prince should first become accustomed to this environment before he is to go on any other missions,"

I start to argue, but quickly snap my mouth shut before my vocal chords can betray me.

"But, knowing our little pet like I do, he would try to tag along behind us. So, Mr. Zarbon, Mr. Dodoria…"

I see them snap to attention like hunting dogs catching scent of their favored prey. My eyes widen in realization and fear.

"Do make sure that he cannot do so."

I cannot do anything. To fight back would be suicidal. I simply _cannot fight them. Not yet. _

When I came to, they had already left. They left me bleeding there in the snow. I dully noticed that the whiteness around me had disappeared. It was red now. 

Ignoring the pain in my head (as well as the rest of my body) I struggled to my feet and trudged through the now waist-deep snow. My tail curled more tightly around my waist, vainly seeking some protection against the biting wind.

* * End Flashback * *

They left me there for a month. Found me half frozen gnawing on the equally cold remains of one of the planet's inhabitants. Truthfully, I can't remember much.

"Papa! Papa!"

I'm jolted from my remembering by a small voice and a tug on my pant leg. Large blue eyes filled with innocent adoration stared up at me, pleading for attention. I blinked in surprise, taken off guard by something so simple. So pure and untainted by evil… save myself.

"Papa, aren't you going to play?"

_"No snow for little Vegeta to play in!"_

My eyes dilate and I snort, turning on my heel to walk back into the house. Let the brat freeze himself to death. I didn't care.

_"So full of pride… it will be your downfall one day, Vegeta. I can promise you…"_

I freeze in my tracks at the sound of a sniff from behind me. Cautiously, I turn my head to look at my son. He's standing there in a puffy yellow jacket and what Bulma called snow pants, with fuzzy things over both ears and a pair of fuzzy gloves over both hands. Hmph. Everything about these people is fuzzy and warm. 

I hear it again and turn around completely. At this, Trunks also turns, so that I can't see his face. He's crying. 

I stare at his back, emblazoned with the Capsule Corporation symbol. Would it… really be so bad?...

A handful of snow hits him hard, exactly on the CC symbol, like a dart hitting a bullseye. His sniffling stops immediately and he whirls around, shock written all over his teary face. 

I smirk at him, another handful ready.

"Well, boy? Are you just going to stand there and take it?"

Realization light up his face and he grins, suddenly full of childish energy, gathering as much of the fluffy white stuff as he can and trying to fling it at me. 

I dodge all of his pathetic attempts of course. After all, I can't very well lose to my own son. It'd be disgraceful. And I still have my pride, even if it has been… _turned down a bit. _

_"So full of pride… it will be your downfall one day…"_

Please leave a review, it'd be much appreciated. ^_^ 


End file.
